Ce que c'est que de faire la guerre
by LordyMa's
Summary: La guerre est une chose laide et affreuse. Mais les gens le sont tout autant.


**Titre :** Ce que c'est que de faire la guerre.

**Auteur :** LordyMa's

**Rating**: M

**Genre : **Drama, Romance, Angst etc...

**Couple : **Hermione X Severus

**Disclamer :** Les persos de JKR sont pas à moi

**Note :** Je me suis résolue à ne jamais finir la fanfic "Cycles". Je fais du prologue, un one shot

**Résumé d'une fanfic qui ne verra jamais le jour: **

_Hermione arrive dans le futur et épouse Severus Rogue (par un concours de circonstances) bien qu'elle aime Rémus. Malheureuse, elle entretient une liaison avec Rémus lui faisant miroiter une hypothétique séparation avec Séverus. La guerre arrive et avec elle son lot de morts. Hermione rejoint James et Lily dans l'Ordre du Phénix trahissant ainsi Séverus. Quelques semaines plus tard, elle apprend qu'elle est enceinte mais ne sait pas qui est le père puisqu'elle n'a jamais mis de côté son devoir conjugal._

_Mes remerciements à CutieSunshine pour avoir mis le doigt sur mon oubli._

Ce one-shot ce situe pendant l'une des plus grandes bataille contre Voldemort alors que James et Lily sont encore vivants.

Passez un agréable moment.

* * *

**Ce que c'est que de faire la guerre**

* * *

Je pose un genou à terre et laisse tomber ma baguette. Elle ne me servira plus.

Mon regard vagabonde et c'est une vision apocalyptique qui se dresse devant moi.

Des gerbes de vert zèbrent le ciel et nous foudroient sur place.

On crie le nom de nos compagnons, on hurle de futiles borborygmes de douleur, on supplie de nous achever (à 18 ans on veut tout sauf mourir à bout de supplices), on convulse dans d'interminables souffrances et on crève.

Il y a des morts, un peu partout, qui jonchent le sol noir de boue et vermeil de sang, avec cet air hagard qui caractérise certains, ceux qui ont été ensorcelés par derrière. D'autres ont les yeux qui ressortent de leurs orbites, la bouche ouverte en une immortelle lamentation. Ceux-là ont vu leur fin arriver.

Quoi de plus horrible que de savoir que nous allons mourir d'un instant à l'autre et de penser à tout ce que nous n'avons pas réalisé et tout ce que nous aurions dû faire ?

Ceux-là, je vais les rejoindre. Je porte ma main à ma poitrine sanguinolente, je n'arrive déjà presque plus à respirer, ni même murmurer quoi que ce soit, seul se déverse de ma bouche mon élixir de vie.

C'est terminé pour moi, mais cela importe peu. Après tout, je ne suis qu'une victime de plus dans ce bric-à-brac de corps voués à la putréfaction qu'est la guerre, cette fétide fosse commune à l'air libre, encas pour les corbeaux.

Je vois mes amis se faire massacrer les uns à la suite des autres dans une sorte de macabre file d'attente dont personne ne souhaite voir son numéro apparaître. Sibylle nous avait prévenus. Nous étions des morts vivants avant même d'aller à la bataille. Aucun itinéraire de repli n'est possible, nous avons été pris par surprise. Ils sont en supériorité numérique et ils le savent, alors ils s'amusent un peu avec nous, à un jeu sinistre.

Plouf, plouf ce sera toi qui auras la langue coupée. Plouf, plouf ce sera toi qui verras ton corps scindé en deux. Par Merlin que cela cesse, ils sont trop abjects pour avoir été, jadis, des Hommes. Ils viennent de sectionner les mains d'un des nôtres et lui ont dis d'aller porter le message. Seraient-ils redevenus des barbares, sans foi ni lois, des temps anciens ? J'imagine leurs visages derrières leurs masques blancs si impurs, déformés par la jouissance du moment, je les entends rire à gorge déployée. Cette funèbre hilarité me glace le peu de sang qu'il me reste et assomme chaque seconde un peu plus.

Te voilà enfin ! Je t'attendais très cher époux ! Le moment fatidique est enfin là. C'est l'heure de vérité qui sonne le glas de ma misérable vie. Je t'ai trahi et j'ai rejoint l'Ordre du Phénix avec James et Lily Potter. Non ne flanche pas ! Pointe ta baguette sur moi et dit ce sort. Je te susurre de ne pas faire l'idiot, qu'ils t'auront toi aussi si tu ne le fais pas et que le Lord, comme tu l'appelles, te fera souffrir mille morts avant de t'achever. Je t'en conjure, Séverus, il faut que je meure moi aussi, je ne suis plus qu'une loque, j'ai retrouvé la mémoire et tout ce que j'ai fait à Rémus me répugne.

J'examine son visage et je n'y déchiffre rien. Tant mieux pour moi, moi qui ne veux justement rien y voir. Tant mieux pour lui, lui qui ne doit pas trahir les sentiments qui l'assaillent. Tant mieux pour nous, nous qui n'avons été que les instruments de ta famille.

Il me murmure que je suis folle.

Je le regarde et lui sourit.

Tout était déjà écrit, c'est le destin qui suit sa route. Moi, la mienne se termine mais je sais que la tienne ne fait que commencer. Il me frappe, je chancelle et me vautre, face contre terre. Tous les mangemorts nous regardent. Tous félicitent Severus et le pousse à m'abattre d'un Avada Kedavra. Il me retourne de manière à ce que je le vois, de manière à graver dans sa mémoire mon visage. Il lève sa baguette. Je pleure. J'aurais tellement voulu que les choses ne se passent pas ainsi.

Il hurle le sortilège.

Je devine ce qu'il voulait me dire.

La lumière verte m'aveugle.

Adieu Séverus, moi aussi je t'aime.


End file.
